


Control Freak

by viklikesfic (v_angelique)



Category: Actor RPF, Australian Actor RPF, New Zealand Actor RPF
Genre: BDSM, Butt Plugs, D/s, Felching, Kink, M/M, Power Play, Rimming, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-14
Updated: 2006-04-14
Packaged: 2017-10-06 00:35:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/47740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/v_angelique/pseuds/viklikesfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I had an odd dream the other night.  Since I've been wanting to expand into crossovers for awhile, I decided not to waste my brain's unconscious proddings, and so this occured.  The first little section of this was written immediately after I got up, inspired by the dream's toppy Karl, and then it evolved from there.  You might have to suspend a little disbelief when it comes to certain anal activities that would probably in real life be interrupted by unpleasant matter, but… yeah.  Just do that suspending thing.  Also we're assuming that Karl and Eric are both totally free of STDs, and get their regular tests, since they're in a steady relationship and all.  Safe sex, kiddies!  It's a good idea!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Control Freak

      Karl was a bit of a control freak. It wasn't that Eric minded, per say, in fact, Karl's strange way of claiming power in their sexual relationship got him more aroused more quickly than any of his past partners had. He was just… very specific.

For example:

      "Your next orgasm," he whispered in Eric's ear one morning as Eric sipped at his coffee, nodding in the direction of the kitchen counter, "is going to be over that counter. You will come exactly ten minutes after I'm inside of you."

      And for three days, Eric found himself instantly hard anytime he set foot in Karl's kitchen, delivering puppy dog looks and trying very hard not to reduce himself to whimpering when Karl, predictably, just smiled and shook his head. Sure, Karl hadn't specifically _said_ that Eric couldn't touch himself, but if he did that, then it wouldn't be his _next_ orgasm, and there was something about that control that just went straight to his dick.

      When it did finally happen, after three nights of just cuddles and kisses before bed, Eric was caught off guard, heading downstairs in the morning to start the coffee. Karl slammed into him from behind, forced him to bend over, tied a blindfold around his eyes and stuffed a gag in his mouth. By the time he yanked Eric's jeans down over his hips and nudged his thighs apart with a knee, Eric was already rock solid. And then, when Karl barked, "stay," and dropped to his knees to lick Eric open, he knew exactly how excruciating those ten minutes were going to be.

      Karl set a kitchen timer.

      By the time he first push into him, Eric was already squirming, but he took the rough fucking in stride, almost surreal as he hadn't spoken a word since he'd woken up, and painfully restrained himself until the loud beeping sent him over, a persistent cue. It was five more minutes before Karl let himself come, and Eric, splayed open over the kitchen counter like a rag doll, just took it however Karl wanted to give it to him.

 

      "What's the longest you've worn a plug?" Karl asked one evening over dinner. Eric nearly spat out a lettuce leaf.

      "Excuse me?"

      "An anal plug," Karl clarified with a smile, enunciating each syllable slowly. "What's the longest you've kept one in?" He took a sip of wine, looking absolutely evil, and Eric willed his instant erection down under the table

      "Uh… I don't know. Half an hour maybe? I haven't done a lot with toys," Eric admitted, returning to his salad more cautiously. "You're certainly the most… creative lover I've had," he added, playfully nudging Karl's ankle under the table.

      Karl just nodded, swirling his wine in the glass. "I see. Tomorrow, you will wear a plug for exactly twelve hours. You don't have anything public planned, so you'll be fine. I'll put it in you in the morning, after your shower, and take it out after dinner. Anytime during the day I want to fuck you, I'll just work the plug out and have you, no prep. Oh, and the diameter of the plug I choose for you depends entirely on how well you suck me. Right. Now."

      The stare Karl levelled on Eric with those words was pure, seductive evil, and Eric could barely breathe with the speed of blood flow to his erection. Nearly bumping his head on the table in anticipation, he quickly slid from his chair and landed on his knees on the dining room floor, ducking his head to crawl the short distance to Karl's lap. There wasn't much room to work with, but Karl thankfully slumped down a bit to give Eric easier access to his crotch, and he made short work of the zipper on Karl's trousers, revealing his already half-hard cock. Eric took the sight in greedily, the low light heightening his other senses, and he took a deep breath of the heady aroma emanating from his partner before he slid slowly down Karl's length, relaxing the muscles in his throat to allow the deepest possible penetration as his hands came to Karl's knees for balance.

      As Eric got into the act, his tongue sliding up and down the underside of Karl's cock before it became too thick to allow him that luxury, he began to ponder something. Karl after all hadn't mentioned whether a good blowjob was going to earn him a smaller or a thicker toy, and it wasn't immediately obvious which option would be better. Eric thought about his normal everyday tasks—preparing food, straightening up, reading through scripts, puttering around in Karl's small kitchen garden—and realized just how odd it was going to be to experience that full feeling of being fucked all day long. Given the constant erection he was sure to be sporting, Eric almost hoped for a slim plug, but then there was the eroticism of that slight edge of pain or discomfort that he knew would set Karl's eyes on fire, giving him that predatory edge that Eric couldn't resist. As he rolled Karl's bollocks around with his tongue, Eric realized that in all honesty, he didn't care what Karl's choice was, as he trusted his lover completely.

      Eric smiled around his full mouth when he heard Karl gasp in spite of himself. He knew he was good at this; not only did he have plenty of experience, but Karl wasn't shy and had been quite mouthy the first few blowjobs, telling Eric exactly how he liked it and what didn't do it for him. After those first times, Karl had never had to specify again, and now his knowledge was clearly having a positive effect on Karl. Eric had been listening to the telltale clinking of silverware, knowing that Karl hadn't stopped his dinner just because he was on the receiving end of a round of fellatio. Though that thought was appealing, the thought of Karl just using his mouth like Eric was a whore for him as he went about his business, it gave him a certain amount of satisfaction to know that Karl could no longer concentrate on his meal, and he felt more triumphant when Karl's hands slid under the table, holding the edge for balance as he quickly spiralled out of control, thrusting slightly into Eric's mouth as the younger man enthusiastically swallowed his cock. Karl came with a sharp cry, and Eric obediently swallowed most of his come, letting just a thin trail paint his cheek as he withdrew, knowing how the sight would turn Karl on.

      And sure enough, when Karl scooted back and allowed Eric to slither up into his lap, he grinned at Eric's state and caught his chin in one hand, the thumb swiping across the streak of liquid and pressing gently at Eric's lips, urging him to suck Karl's come from his skin. He did so with a lusty look, not dropping Karl's gaze as he indulged himself, and Karl smiled fondly, brushing Eric's cheek with the other hand.

      "Such a pretty, pretty whore you are for me, love. Can't wait to fuck you with that plug tomorrow, and then leave it up your arse for me all day. You've done very well, sweetheart. Very well indeed." Eric simply moaned, wriggled slightly in Karl's lap, and began looking very much forward to tomorrow.

 

      When Eric awoke the next morning, it was to the dim awareness of a gentle pressure against his arsehole and the wet smack of lips on the back of his neck. Sleepily, he grinned and thrust back against the fingers, earning two up to the knuckle, which prompted a long groan from Eric until the fingers were removed just as quickly and a sharp love bite to his nape preceded a gentle push towards the edge of the bed. Eric groaned slightly and tried to ignore Karl's physical directives, hoping he would resume his efforts below, but Karl just growled low in his throat and bit Eric's earlobe, considerably harder. "Just wanted to play with your hole a bit before I really stretch it, lover," Karl explained harshly. "Now get your arse in the shower. I want you back in fifteen minutes and spread out face down, ready for me."

      Eric groaned again at being so cruelly removed from his sleep, without so much as a good morning fuck, but as the hot water began to awaken his senses, he recalled what Karl had in store for him today and grinned widely.

      Few people would guess that a man as physically imposing as Eric would be looking for such a controlling partner, and few who knew him personally would think that such a teddy bear in temperament liked it hot and nasty. But Karl, to his credit, had guessed like none other that Eric was full of surprises, and was able to deliver the kind of dominance Eric craved with a stern, no-nonsense demeanour. Though not physically quite as large as Eric, Karl was still strong, and when combined with the carefully focused rage or passion only Eric completely understood, he could be deadly. Also to Eric's delight, Karl was particularly protective of his lover, and frankly stating that the media could go fuck themselves when it was brought up, invited Eric to move in with him indefinitely after they had been dating three months. True, Eric did go back to Australia, usually when Karl was away on location, to avoid immigration authorities getting too suspicious, and he maintained an apartment in Sydney, but for all intents and purposes the men had been living together just shy of eight months. Eric, for his part, couldn't be more pleased with the arrangement.

      "That's twelve minutes, lover!" Karl called from the bedroom, his voice fading as he headed to another part of the house. Eric snapped out of his reverie quickly and finished his shower, drying his hair and body with a towel but not bothering to put anything on, figuring that if Karl didn't want him naked he would say so. He used the toilet quickly, assuring that his bowels were empty, and then after a glance in the mirror, decided he was ready, heading into the bedroom with a deep breath.

      Karl was no longer in the room, but Eric figured he would be returning momentarily, and took the opportunity to lay himself out as comfortably as possible on their bed, his legs spread generously to accommodate his lover and his arms crossed under his chin. Sure enough, Karl showed up less than a minute later, kneeling on the bed between Eric's legs and dropping a tube of lube on the bed next to Eric. He quickly tangled one hand in Eric's hair and forced his head to stay down, pre-empting any attempts to get a peek of the plug before it was inserted, and Eric just let out a rush of breath as Karl bent down and placed a row of kisses from the base of his neck to the base of his spine.

      "Don't tense up, now," Karl warned, stroking one hand over Eric's arse and then easily dipping a lubed finger between his cheeks. Eric moaned in appreciation at the renewal of efforts he was so pleasantly awakened by, and made every effort to relax all his muscles as Karl quickly added a second finger, followed by a third. The preparation was almost clinical, with no attention paid to Eric's prostate, and he let out a small groan of frustration when Karl withdrew his fingers. "Hush, you'll be full again soon enough," Karl warned, and Eric tried to be patient when he reached for the lube again, presumably to lubricate the toy. He exhaled in a sigh of relief when he finally felt cool rubber pressing insistently against his hole, and he relaxed his muscles with the result of a satisfying "pop" when the plug finally slid past its initial resistance.

      "Oh, fuck" Eric moaned, trying his best not to writhe as Karl rotated the plug in a burning spiral, stretching the tight ring of muscle before letting the toy settle deeper. "God, that's thick," he groaned, and Karl chuckled as he thrust it in and out a few times, finally letting it settle fully in Eric's arse. The toy was shorter than Karl himself, but considerably thicker, with a flare to keep it inside.

      "And you love every fucking bit of it, don't you my love?" Karl rasped, Eric moaning his assent as Karl flicked hard a couple of times on the base. "Now that should stay inside you for the most part," he explained, tugging Eric up by the stomach to signal for him to come to his knees. "But you might have to hold it in for certain activities." Karl got to his feet at the side of the bed, facing Eric, and grinned sadistically in a way that assured Eric that he would be doing some of those "activities" before the day was out.

      "Whatever you say," he half-grumbled, knowing that his erection would belie his supposed annoyance.

      "Well, Eric," Karl announced cheekily. "Time for you to start your morning routine. And you know what that means," he pointed out, gesturing to the carpet by the foot of the bed. Eric gulped when he realised that yes, Karl was going to expect him to do his normal exercise routine in this state. What's more, Karl knew exactly what Eric did every morning and how many reps, so there was no way to cheat his way out of it.

      "Naked?" Eric asked, resigning himself to the fact that he was doing this whether he liked it or not.

      "I think that'll do nicely," Karl affirmed, grinning as he sat at the foot of the bed to watch Eric begin his reps.

      Fortunately for Eric, his exercise routine wasn't too involved, as he only lifted weights or did anything complicated at the gym he visited twice a week, but even the idea of doing simple crunches and push-ups with Karl's eyes on him was making him hard as nails. The twenty push-ups weren't too much of a problem, as gravity did its work to keep the plug in, but the image of himself as Karl saw him, arse-first, the base of the plug showing proudly as he raised and lowered his naked body to the floor, ensured the maintenance of his erection until he went on to the next activity.

      Here, he experienced considerably more difficulty, as the first thing he saw upon rolling over was Karl, sitting on the bed with his legs spread slightly, fly open and his hand moving lazily up and down on his cock, eyes dark with lust. Eric took in a sharp breath, forcing himself to focus, and settled on his back, knees bent, suddenly realising the impact of this motion as the plug rocked beautifully against his prostate. Eric gasped and Karl's hand tightened on his shaft as his lover struggled to hold the plug in, his arse muscles clenching as he tried to move through his regimen of sit-ups as quickly as possible.

      By the end of the set, Eric was moaning more than grunting from exertion, and the twenty leg lifts he always finished out with did little to improve his condition, the new motion similarly causing the plug to shift rhythmically in his body but with a slightly different angle. By the time Eric had finished, he was panting and taut with desire, his erection standing out proudly from his body and a thin sheen of sweat decorating his muscles. Karl, for his part, looked positively good enough to eat with his hand now delivering a brutal pace and his expression giving away the surely imminent orgasm.

      "On your knees in front of me," Karl gasped, and Eric held back a smirk, his own condition seeming somewhat less dire in light of his lover's obvious arousal. Obediently, he crawled over to Karl, hands clasped gently behind his back; face just an inch from Karl's rapidly stroking hand. "Don't move a muscle," Karl admonished, and Eric drew in a breath when he realised what Karl wanted from him. They rarely played like this, with Karl so obviously using Eric for his own pleasure, almost like a whore, but Eric found that the occasions when they did made him so hot and wanting that he didn't even stop to consider why he should be humiliated. His trust for Karl ran so deep at this point that he would do almost everything the older man asked, and so when Karl finally came, hot gushes painting Eric's cheeks, lips, and chin, Eric simply basked in the glow of Karl's lustful gaze.

      "Fuck, you look so hot like that," Karl moaned as his cock began to soften in his hand, reaching out to smear his semen into Eric's face slightly. "So much like a whore, yet so… _mine_," he breathed, and Eric moaned in response, leaning up into Karl's touch, responding with fervour to his hungry kiss.

      Karl let the kiss continue for several minutes before he pulled back, a slight smirk gracing his features now that he had recovered from orgasm. "You can wash your face and clean up again if you need to. I'll go downstairs and get breakfast ready," he suggested, leaving Eric to head to the bathroom and consider just how he was going to sit at the breakfast table for the length of a meal without squirming. This was going to be a very long day.

 

      Shortly after lunch, Karl went back to the scripts he had been flipping through since breakfast, and reminded Eric that he had mentioned something yesterday about weeding the garden. Cursing mentally, Eric nodded and headed out the back door, stepping out onto the small patio and surveying the work he had ahead of him.

      The garden wasn't large, just a small square patch along Karl's high wooden fence where various herbs and vegetables grew. Karl himself wasn't much of a gardener, but Eric had found the act of gardening actually therapeutic, and so this spring found the little plot looking much greener and healthier than it had since Karl bought the place.

      Resigning himself to his fate, Eric gingerly lowered to his knees at one corner of the garden, kneeling in the grass but leaning forward so that he could pluck the persistent weeds from the soil as he scooted along the garden's edge. Fortunately, it was a lovely sunny day at least, and Eric found himself whistling, quite absorbed in his work by the time he reached the centre of the garden. So absorbed, in fact, that he didn't notice the patio door quietly sliding open, nor the footfalls behind him until Karl's shadow fell over his work.

      "Stay," Karl grunted, tugging Eric's shorts down with one move and yanking the plug out, wrenching a gasp from Eric's lips and then a yelp as Karl plunged inside, his own jeans already open and his cock hard. Eric silently thanked the height of the fence as Karl's thrusts began to stimulate his prostate, the way relatively open for him thanks to the plug, now tucked safely in Karl's pocket. "Ahh, that's it. Just take it, love. Just like that," Karl moaned.

      Eric let out a long, keening moan as Karl shifted his angle slightly to reach deeper inside his lover, digging his fingers into the black topsoil as his knees rocked twin dents in the grass. Karl must not have done much in the way of preparation for himself, Eric realised, for the fucking lasted quite awhile, his arm muscles shaking from exertion by the time he felt Karl's breathing speed up.

      Eric let out a rather undignified squeal when Karl suddenly shoved his upper body down with a hand flat on his back, giving him no choice but to land face first in the dirt. He hardly cared, however, when Karl began to ream him mercilessly, hands possessively holding Eric's hips as the younger man breathed in the rich scent of soil and felt the sun shining brightly on his exposed cheek. Karl's release came hard and sudden, and Eric was just a beat behind him, his release spraying the grass as Karl mercifully held his hips above the ground.

      As soon as Karl pulled out of him, the dildo came out of his pocket and was rotated back inside Eric's arse, causing Eric to groan at the stimulation right after orgasm. Karl just smirked and helped Eric to rise to his knees, replacing his shorts and then giving him a hand up.

      "I can't believe you just shoved me face-down in the garden to fuck me," Eric grumbled, tugging his soiled shirt over his head as he followed Karl back into the house.

      "Oh quit bitching, you loved it," Karl retorted, in a pleasant mood after his own release, and Eric just grunted, heading to the bathroom to wash his face. Fucker.

 

      Eric never did finish the weeding that afternoon. After cleaning up, he changed into linen pants and a white dress shirt, left unbuttoned for Karl's benefit, and settled in at the computer to do his accounting while Karl was back to work in the living room. Sitting down at least, the plug wasn't much of a presence, and his arse had gotten used to it again after the initial post-orgasmic tenderness. He had to stifle the urge to rock against it when his work got particularly boring, but the next couple of hours passed surprisingly uneventfully, and when he finished he decided he would bake some bread as a special treat.

      Baking was one skill Eric's mother had taught him well, and he found baking bread, like gardening, to be extremely soothing and meditative at times. Finding Karl completely occupied with a script, Eric smiled, ruffled his hair a bit, and then headed into the kitchen, setting out all the ingredients and working them with practiced ease into a dough. The next part was Eric's favourite, and he smiled as he shook flour out onto the worktop, making sure to liberally coat his hands before he began to knead. Eric had been known to spend twenty minutes on a single ball of dough before, the firm press from his shoulders relaxing him and almost qualifying as a form of exercise in itself. However, not ten minutes into this particular round of kneading, Eric found himself with company.

      "Hey, lover. Enjoying yourself?" Karl purred, and Eric just grinned and nodded. "Don't stop," Karl commanded, and Eric's smile was quickly wiped off his face when Karl's hands went to his fly, unzipping and dropping his trousers before undoing the fly of his own jeans again. Eric's motions into the dough slowed, but didn't stop, his knuckles becoming slightly more tense as Karl twisted the plug out of his body once again and set it on a clear bit of counter for safekeeping before seating himself inside Eric's arse for the second time that afternoon. "Don't you dare stop," Karl breathed, gripping Eric's hips as he bent his own knees, thrusting up into Eric without bending him over the counter so that Eric could continue to knead. And knead he did, though his breath was extremely shaky and his fingers equally so as he folded the dough into quarters before resuming the gently rolling action with his hands. "Fuck," Karl moaned into his ear, licking the rim as his thrusts became more erratic. This time, Eric was willing to bet, Karl had been stroking himself before he came into the kitchen, perhaps letting his mind wander as he read through his scripts. The thought of Karl masturbating there on the couch, script in hand, made Eric's erection quickly fill out to maximum capacity, and he groaned as he continued to beat the poor dough into submission. "That's it, love. You just keep going… bet you'll never be able to make a loaf of bread again without remembering my cock up your arse, will you?"

      "Bread kink?" Eric joked, but his voice was breathy, and he soon came unexpectedly with a loud groan, barely supporting himself as he leaned over the counter, weight on his elbows. A few more deep thrusts finished Karl off as well, and he just grinned as he slid down Eric's back, lips tracing his lover's spine as he helped Eric step out of his trousers and kicked them aside.

      "You won't be needing these," Karl explained with an evil twinkle in his eye, sliding his hands up under Eric's shirt and smoothing his hands over a sweat-dampened back. "I want you to feel my come dripping down your thighs, though most of it's still going to be held in with what I left earlier," he whispered roughly, grabbing the plug and shoving it back in place so hard that Eric let out a cry from the sensation. "Later," he added, bending over Eric and nipping at his neck as the younger man recovered, "I'll eat it all out of your arse and feed it back to you for dessert. But that's later," he finished with a grin, waltzing off to the living room again and leaving Eric to somewhat shakily sponge off the lower cupboard doors and finish preparing their dinner.

 

      When dinner was over, Karl kindly offered to clear away the dishes and left Eric sipping his wine alone in the living room and, not so subtly, checking his watch. Karl just grinned when he returned to his lover, catching the action, and smiled. "Time's up, lover boy. Stand up and I'll free you," he announced, chuckling at Eric's eagerness to stand. In reality, he had enjoyed the plug quite a bit, but it would also be nice to have something of a break after today's rough treatment. He also hadn't forgotten Karl's earlier words, and only hoped that his lover would live up to his promises.

      Still smiling, Karl cupped the back of Eric's neck and pulled him in for a breathtaking kiss, only letting up when the other man went completely docile in his arms. Sure that Eric was relaxed, he smiled and slid gracefully around to his other side, sinking to his knees behind Eric and eyeing the black plug, still gleaming with a mixture of come and lubricant. "Brace yourself," he warned, and once Eric's stance seemed fairly firm, he grinned and leaned in, tugging the object out quickly with his teeth.

      Sure enough, a steady trickle of come issued from Eric's hole almost immediately, warm from its resting place inside his arse, and Karl just opened his mouth, drinking his own come from Eric's arse with little reservation. Eric gasped when Karl's tongue suddenly stabbed inside him, stemming the flow, and again, louder, when he felt Karl's lips sucking at his entrance, sucking his come into his mouth in turn. His knees felt weak as Karl rose once again, and he nearly collapsed when Karl engaged him in another rough kiss, liberal amounts of come exchanged in the process. Eric moaned, eagerly swallowing the thick liquid and sucking the remainder off his lover's tongue, driven nearly to madness by their intermingling tastes.

      After this assault, Karl generously allowed Eric to lie face down on the couch, this time giving the other man a tongue bath, catching any stray trails from Eric's thighs and legs. Eric moaned as Karl lapped dedicatedly up and down, and then finally returned to his arse, stabbing his tongue enthusiastically to catch anything he'd missed. Eric moaned as the tip of Karl's tongue brushed his prostate, and spread his legs wider to encourage Karl's licks, grinding shamelessly against the couch.

      Karl laughed at his lover's enthusiasm, but then turned serious again as he withdrew his tongue, sliding two fingers inside instead. "You did so well today, baby," he murmured against Eric's hole. "So fucking well." And with that, Karl's tongue slid again between those two fingers, thrusting in tandem before a third joined them, and then licking around the abused flesh as his fingers curled methodically against Eric's prostate. At that, Eric let out a scream that had been building since morning, and came hard against the couch cushion, arching his back and pushing his arse against Karl's face until he was good and spent.

      "Not moving….ever," he grumbled, collapsing onto the couch, and Karl just laughed as he straddled Eric's hips, his own erection warmly present but not insistent against the small of Eric's back.

      "You don't have to, love," Karl promised, and Eric just moaned in appreciation as Karl's fingers dug into the sore muscles of his back. Three orgasms in one day, two fuckings, a blowjob, and a rimming. Eric decided that, if necessary, he could get used to this whole plug thing.


End file.
